The Root of the Problem
de:Die Wurzel des Problemsfr:Attaquer le mal à la racine |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ]] Walkthrough *Talk to Chumimi in Heavens Tower to get a cutscene. Zoning out of Heavens Tower is required after finishing the Recollections quest. You will need to be Black Mage to start it. *Then talk to Koru-Moru at (E-7) in Windurst Walls and trade him a Silk Cloth. *Go back to Chumimi for another cutscene. You will receive a Sluice Surveyor Mark I (key item), which is a magic doll. *Go into Toraimarai Canal via the Three Mage Gate (get there through Inner Horutoto Ruins @J-7 East Sarutabaruta) (or through Windurst Walls if you have the Rhinostery Certificate) and find the three ???. :Note: For this part, you have to be on BLM to check the first two ??? (since you will have to use Manafont at one point). The NM however can be spawned as any job, so after you check the ???s, you can still change job and come back to fight it (and even complete the quest). *The first is at (H-7), fairly close to the Horutoto entrance. Check it and get a cutscene where the doll absorbs the magic. To get the cutscene, you must be on the same side of the gate as the ??? (the Dark Aspic CAN be on either side of the gate.) You can receive text from either side, but only one side will give the cutscene. In addition, this may be the cutscene that requires Manafont, effectively switching cutscene mentioned below. Don't use Manafont unless told to from the cutscene! *The second is at (I-9) on the same map, on the west side of that gate. Once you get there check it once for the first cutscene, the doll will say that she needs you to use your BLM powers and the cutscene will end. Use Manafont and check it again, and watch another cutscene. This is the only portion of the quest that requires you to be BLM. You may leave the canal after this and return as another job to fight the NM. *Head to the third ??? at (J-8). When you examine it, the NM Magic Sludge will spawn. The NM is like all other elementals in that it's highly resistant to physical attacks, but is also resistant to magic. The fight is easy just takes some time due to most damage sources doing little. Use some Poison Potions if you want to reduce the danger of the Sleepga it can cast. It's recommended to bring Monks with Chi Blast and anyone who can use a Sword for Spirits Within to speed up this process. The Diabolos Blood Pact ability Nether Blast is also effective. *You do not have to kill this once per Black Mage, simply clear the area and have each BLM pop the Magic Sludge with sneak letting the elemental depop each time. Then when the last BLM pops kill Magic Sludge then have all Blms examine the ??? for the CS. Meaning you only have to fight once. It takes 5min to depop, and you must wait 5min after that to repop it. *Defeat Magic Sludge and click on the ??? again for a final cutscene. *Head back to Chumimi in Heavens Tower for the final cutscene and your reward. ;Optional: *Talk to Kupipi in Heavens Tower, she is behind the reception desk near the Starway Stairway door, and receive an Earthen Charm (Key Item). *Head back to Horutoto and past the Three Mage Gate to find the Gate of Earth (I-7, room full of Wendigos). When you click on the Gate of Earth, you will get a cutscene. Game Description Client: Chumimi (Star tree farm, Heavens Tower) Summary :The cause of the star trees' poor growth seems to lie in the Toraimarai Canal. First, bring some silk cloth to Professor Koru-Moru so he can improve his magic doll. Then take the magic doll into the Toraimarai Canal to carry out an inspection. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests Category:Artifact Quests